DogyDolphin
- No hood= - - Hood= - - Mad= - - Sad= }} |-|Murder mode= |-|dead = - Dead= - - Killed= }} |-|Dream = - Derse= - - Dreaming= - - Hood on= - - Hood off= - - Trickster= }} |-|talksprite = - Talksprite= }} |image = |caption = "Yo man not cool man dont make fin of the hood" |title = Rogue of Doom |age = 13 years old |screenname = DogyDolphin |blood caste = Gold - #999900 |style = makes Dolphin jokes all the time and frequent spelling errors |zodiac = Dolphin |specibus = sniper, katana, assult rifle or as your buddy pollux likes to call ASSult rif13, Glock 18, SMG, knife and alot more |modus = Puzzle Modus |planet = Land of Dolphins and Death |relations = Pollux captor: Bro/Patron troll Vesimi Ampora: Enemy Kanice Rayram: morail Wes Delphin: Brother |hate = communism Terrorist and sea dolphins or as tou like to call them "the doche bags of the sea"}} Introduction Be dog kid Ok first of all i am not a dog kid you prick i am a Dolphin King dog human mix thing you get the point. Well now that you know my race you should learn name Your name is Joe delphin. You are a hieghly traind assassin. well besides that you are a nice gut i mean guy. You have a buddy named pollux who calls you a ASSASSin but you respond with the cleaver line of your a prick and he shuts up some times but when dosn't stop you just hack his Trollian account to say to random guys how much pollux loves them oh yeah one time you did it to the girl he liked and he got a matesprit he got lucky that time and you talk in yellow text Personality Well, mostly everyone calls you 'Dolphiny the dolphin king', but you like to call yourselve "dolphiny". The majority of the time you are very nice well besides the thing with Vesimi but you will learn about him later and what happend to him, You hate the communist A LOT. You change the way you wear your jacket to correspond to your mood because of your lack of facial expressions. Jacket hood on super silly, jacket hood off your normal, jacket zipped hood off mad, jacket zipped hood on sad, no jacket murder mode. You have friends best friends bros witch is 1 class higher than best friend. You love to play video games, you always play with your bros! What is this somphin to kill people with "uh i think th4t i2 4 2tuff3d 4nim41" so can i kill somephin with it "N0' Biography Istema and Joe are on very good terms, considering Istema saved his life. They later on became best friends and started helping the remainder of Derse. Now, They usually meet up with Dracon to play D&D. Session your dream world is derse but some times he has his own dreams not in derse. you are a dolphin like in every thing else. well back to the point you were in derse when it fell apart luckly Istema was there to save you. you and him keep in touch with him like the last caption said. you want to rebuild it after it fell apart so you can talk to your friends at your universe that dream in derse too but you cant so yeah boo-hoo for you. Trivia *Little-known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery A_dream.png|A dream. Joe_Delphin_derse.png|Joe's dream self. Category:Dolphan Category:Human Category:Re-Anima stuck Category:Pollux castor Category:Male